Game Updates
'December 11, 2013' *New Sid Mini-Game. *New animals added to the Ice World Shop: *New animals added to the Dino World Shop: Holiday Iguanodon, Raptor Claus, *New winter-themed Habitats. *New Missions. *Gameloft gifted players with 5 free Collect Frenzy tokens! *Village Status now has a purpose. It looks like the more reputation stars you have (out of 5 total), you are rewarded. For example, if you have 4/5 stars for your overal Village Status, you earn 20% more coins from animals and Fun Stuff. Please comment if you have more info about village status so that we can make a page about it. *Holiday Tokens: A new currency, just for the holidays, that you can collect around your village to help with the purchase of holiday items. *Brand new UI (user interface) that is more vibrant and easy to use. *Minor bug fixes (including Hyrax Tree). 'December 2, 2013' *Gameloft asked players to fill a survey. Expand for older updates. 'November 29, 2013' *New Habitats added: Spooky Steppes (Ice World), Spooky Clearing (Dino World), and Autumn Steppes (both worlds). You can only get them by clicking "change habitat" on a completed family. May be limited, since they are related to the season, but I'm unsure as there hasn't been a notification explaining them. 'November 27, 2013' *New Thanksgiving Decorations added to the Ice World and Dino World Shop for a limited time (7 days): Turkey Table, Harvest Table, Pilgrim Table, Pumpkin Man, and Scarecrow. 'November 26, 2013' *New animals added to the Ice World Shop: Rat and Elk. *New animal added to the Dino World Shop: Salamander. 'November 22, 2013' *Two Thanksgiving Decorations re-released to the Ice World Shop for a limited time (12 days): Snow Turkey and Horn of Plenty. *Turkey re-released to the Ice World Shop for a limited time (12 days). *"Skip" option that allows players to speed up collection from Animals and Fun Buildings is now called "Rush." 'November 21, 2013' *New 2-day Event: "Coin Crazy! Receive 105% more coins from Animals and Fun Buildings!" Also affects the amount earned from Snow Piles. Does not affect Mission or Kung Fu Scrat coin rewards, or the amount you get for catching Scrat. 'November 15, 2013' *Triceratops is 80% off - 40 . 'November 11, 2013' *Raptor of Freedom re-released to the Dino World Shop for a limited time (24 hours) on sale for 50 . Coincides with Veteran's Day in the US. 'November 9, 2013' *Two Fun Buildings re-released to the shop for a limited time (48 hours): Basketball and Ring Toss. to be a glitchy release - these did not show up in some player's shops or disappeared early for other players. 'November 5, 2013' *Gameloft gifted players with 15 free . 'November 1, 2013' *Halloween Dino World animals will stay for 3 more days, and all are 75% off. Jack-O'-Saurus for 41 , Spider for 30 , and Skelesaurus for 19 . *It seems several players have experienced random limited items showing up in their shop. Some see Christmas items, or the Turkey, or the items that used to be available by changing the village name. Since they are not consistent, even among players on the same platform, I'm guessing this was a glitchy release problem, so buy them if they show up, but I've removed them as a true "update." 'October 28, 2013' *New Halloween animals added to the Dino World Shop for a limited time (4 days): Spider and Skelesaurus. 'October 25, 2013' *New Halloween animal added to the Dino World Shop for a limited time (6 days): Jack-O'-Saurus 'October 23, 2013 ' *New Halloween Decorations added to the Shop for a limited time (8 days): Jack-O'-Lantern and Tombstones. *New Halloween Decoration added to the Dino World Shop for a limited time (8 days): Fly Trap. 'October 22, 2013 ' *New Decorations added to the Shop: Sunflowers and Canadian Flag. *New animal added to the Shop: Gray Raccoon. *New Fun Building added to the Shop: Snow Baseball *New animal added to the Dino World Shop: Cephy. 'October 18, 2013' *Witch's Cauldron, a fun building, was re-released to the Shop for a limited time (about 36 hours), probably for Halloween. *New 3-day Event: "Coin Crazy! Receive 105% more coins from Animals and Fun Buildings!" Also affects the amount earned from Snow Piles. Does not affect Mission or Kung Fu Scrat coin rewards. 'October 14, 2013' *iOS Update 2.1.1 - various bug fixes. 'October 11, 2013' *New 3-day Event: "Apple Abundance! Receive 100% more from Animal families!" this did not work at first, but was soon fixed, and the percent increased to 120%, perhaps to make up for the delay. *New option to pay acorns to speed up collection from Animals and Fun Stuff. 'October 2, 2013' *Update 2.1.0 landed on Android 'September 30, 2013' *Shark 80% off for 24 hours. 'September 28, 2013' *Crab 80% off for 24 hours. 'September 27, 2013' *Items that cost Hearts are 70% off for 24 hours, except for the Green Dilophosaurus. 'September 22, 2013 ' *Albino Alligator was added to Dino World Shop for limited time (4 days). 'September 21, 2013' *Sale: Weasel and Rhino 50% off for 24 hours. 'September 19, 2013' *Blue Crab on sale for 150 for 24 hours. 'September 18, 2013 - iOS version 2.1.0 update' *WARNING: If you bought Brazilian Armadillo, it may disappear! Could try placing it in your inventory before updating. If you do lose it, use Gameloft's customer support contact form - they will reimburse the acorns. iPod 4 players have more problems - like all items in the Shop disappearing and losing ability to customize habitats. Good idea to back up your device before updating! *5 free Collect Frenzy tokens. *Max Level raised to 75. *New Missions. *New Fun Stuff added to the Shop: Pirate's Lair and Volcanic Pool. *New Animals added to the Dino World Shop: Spinosaurus and Ornithocheirus. *New option to "Follow" other players let's you follow villages without actually adding them as Friends. *Ability to collect from random players' Hyrax Trees was brought back. *Events have been added. Events will be limited-time ingame promotions - when one is ongoing, there will be an hourglass icon on the right side of the screen. You must have internet access. *Kung Fu Scrat leaderboard has been added to the iOS Game Center. You can now see your high score in the KFS game. *New "Skip" option on Animals and Fun Stuff that allows you to pay acorns to speed up collection from them. 'September 17, 2013' *Chipmunk on sale for 80 (80% off). 'September 15, 2013' *Spiky Fish brought back as a Kung Fu Scrat prize for 24 hours. 'September 12, 2013' *iOS Only - Golden Eagle was added to the Dino World Shop for a limited time (18 days). *Volcano on sale for 150 for one day. 'September 5, 2013 ' *Brazilian Armadillo was added to the Dino World Shop for a limited time (13 days). (iOS Only) (Brazilian Mascot FIFA 2014) *Alligator was added to the Dino World Shop. *New Collection was added: Snap Happy. *New Decorations (country flags for Brazil, China, France, Germany, Mexico, Russia, the United States, the United Kingdom) were added to the Shop. *Museum, a new Fun Building, was added to the Dino World Shop. 'August 2013' *Ice Memorial, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time. *Now players can visit the villages of Sid, Manny, Diego, Louis, Peaches, Ellie, Buck, and Granny. *Eagle was added to the Shop for a limited time (first two weeks of August). *New Animals were added to the Dino World Shop: Green Archaeopteryx, Yellow Archaeopteryx, Orange Archaeopteryx, and Blue Archaeopteryx. *New Collection was added: Feathered Flock. 'July 2013' *Jade Scrat Statue, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (expired on July 15th). *Bronze Scrat Statue, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (expired on July 15th). *Scrat Fountain, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (July 18-24). *Raptor of Freedom was added to the Dino World Shop for a limited time. *Giant Pink Moth was added to the Dino World Shop for a limited time. 'June 2013' *Rodeo, a new Fun Building, was added to the Shop. *Fireworks, a new Fun Building, was added to the Shop. *Eiffel Tree, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time. *Stonehenge, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time. *Vineyard, a Decoration, was added to the Shop. *Ice Eagle, a Decoration, was added to the Shop. *Ice Monument, a Decoration, was added to the Shop. *Stone Monument, a Decoration, was added to the Dino World Shop. *Irish Elk was added to the Shop for a limited time. *New animals added to the Dino World Shop: Giant Red Moth, Giant Green Moth, and Giant Blue Moth. *Tiger was added to the Shop for a limited time. 'May 2013' *Snowboard Half-Pipe, a new Fun Building, was added to the Shop. *Four-Leaf Clover, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time. *Pot O' Gold, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time. *New Decorations were added to the Shop: Columns of Strength, Pride, Thought, and Success. *New Collection added: Pillars. *Fencing Spot, a Fun Building, was added to the Dino World Shop for a limited time. 'April 2013' *Hyrax Tree added to the Shop. *iOS only - New Decorations added to the Shop for a limited time (Easter): Blue, Orange, Pink, and Red Easter Eggs. *iOS only - Easter Egg Basket, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (Easter). *iOS only - Rabbit Topiary, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (Easter) *New Animals were added to the Dino World Shop: Cacops, Purple Troodon, Gray T-Rex, Pink Dilophosaurus, Green Dilophosaurus, Green Dimetrodon, Blue Dimetrodon, and Iguanodon. *Friends items with 60 % off for one day 'March 2013' *Statue of Liberty was added to the Dino World Shop for a limited time 'February 2013' *iOS Only - Dragon Kite, a new Fun Building, was added to the Shop for a limited time (Chinese New Year). *Firecrackers, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (Chinese New Year). *IOS Only - Snake was added to the Shop for a limited time (Chinese New Year). *Dino World was added. *Big Rose Bush, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (Valentine's Day). *Stone Heart, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (Valentine's Day). *New Animals were added to the Dino World Shop: Velociraptor, Dilophosaurus, Green Dilophosaurus, Troodon, and Ankylosaurus. 'December 2012' *The Nursery, a new Fun Building, was added to the Shop *Christmas Presents, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (Christmas). *Christmas Sapling, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (Christmas). *Santa's Sleigh, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (Christmas). *Christmas Tree, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (Christmas). *Red-Nosed Reindeer was added to the Shop for a limited time (Christmas). *Love Nest, a Fun Building, was added to the Shop. *Baobab tree, a Decoration, was added to the Shop. *New Animals were added to the Shop: Dire Wolf, Bat, Black Panther, Tapir, Badger, and Gorilla. *Max Level raised to 70. *Facebook Open Graph 2.0 compatibility - can now sign in with Facebook to play with your friends! 'November 2012' *Snow Turkey, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (Thanksgiving). *The Turkey was added to the Shop for a limited time (Thanksgiving). *Sand Diego, a Decoration, was added to the Shop. 'October 2012' *Giant Spider Web, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (Halloween). *Harvest Pumpkin, a Decoration, was added to the Shop for a limited time (Halloween).